In My Heart and Soul
by MysteryGal5
Summary: SHIELD Academy student Leo Fitz likes to discuss his classes with Jemma Simmons. The only problem is that he thinks that she's in all his classes when she isn't. (FitzSimmons OS) [Stan Lee will always be in my heart and soul]


**This wasn't supposed to go up until next year and I have so much to do for tomorrow, but Stan Lee passed away earlier today and I still can't wrap my head around that. I owe that man everything because if it wasn't for him and the extraordinary comic book characters and movies he made, my life would be completely different. That's not even an exaggeration. I wouldn't be writing stories nor would I have met some of the greatest people on here. This story goes out to him.**

 **Another entry in** ** _My "Failed" Love Life_** **series but for those of you who are just here for the cute FitzSimmons OS, I promise to not disappoint. Besides, it's a cute SHIELD Academy snippet so what could go wrong? (That isn't a cynical question. Literally, nothing goes wrong, I swear on my fanfics).**

 ** _Copyright_** **\- I don't own FitzSimmons. If I did, they would've been married in season one and happy ever since.**

* * *

In My Heart and Soul:

Jemma Simmons sits in her desk in history class, typing away on her laptop as she waits for the lecture to start. The professor was going to start a bit later than usual since he forgot to make some copies necessary for today and a handful of the students were missing due to a chemistry test that wounded up taking more time than usual. For some odd reason, her history professor was one of the few teachers at SHIELD Academy who preferred print over powerpoint presentations. Aside from that, Jemma was lucky that she was in a different chemistry class and did not have a test today since her chemistry professor did not show up.

At the sound of the door opening, Jemma closes her laptop and turns around to look over her shoulder. She sees a flood of students pour in, asking and debating each other on the questions for the test. As they make their way to their seats, Jemma can distinctly make out the loud and abrupt voice that tries to prove his answer is right (and for the most part, it is). Yes, it's that bloke she (platonically) loves, Leo Fitz.

"The answer was 14!" Leo yells at his mate. "It takes 14 elections to fill the 4f subshell of an atom."

"Are you sure?" His mate asks as they make their ways close to their seats, close to Jemma's desk.

"Positive," Leo states. He throws his bag on the other side of his desk which was next to Jemma's as the other classmate sits behind her. Leo leans on his desk, facing Jemma and his friend. He looks at her. "Jem, you agree with me, right?"

"On what?" Jemma asks.

"It takes 14 electrons to fill the 4f sub shell of an atom."

Jemma scoffs as she turns around to face her classmate. "It does. The number of electrons in a 4f subshell can be anything between 0 and 14. It's two electrons per orbital times so seven orbitals equal 14 electrons."

Leo mimics a mic drop with a crashing sound effect, making Jemma snicker a little. They both watch as their classmate slams his head on his desk in defeat, muttering how much he hates himself for getting a question wrong. Jemma turns back around and watches as Fitz hops into his desk and gets comfortable for the upcoming history lecture. He lies on his arms which are splayed out on his desk, turning to face Jemma.

"How did you find the test?" Leo asks her.

Jemma smiles to herself. This is just another round of Leo thinking she's in his class. And like always, she plays along.

"Easy," Jemma responds proudly.

" _Really?_ " He asks which kind of offends her (but she doesn't take it seriously). "How long did it take you to finish?"

Jemma spins a little in her chair as she fakes a time calculation in her head. "10 minutes."

Leo's jaw drops. "What? How - it took me thirty minutes for part A."

Jemma grins as she exaggerates a shrug. Leo still looks at her in extreme shock, trying to process the information she just told him (which was probably his face the entire test). Then, Jemma turns her body towards him and he does the same to her. She leans forwards so that her face is closer to his.

"Fitz…" Jemma mutters, the ending of his name sounding a little like a snake's hiss. "I'm not in your chemistry class."

Leo sits back in his seat. His face scrunches up as he tries to piece that together. Jemma tries to hold back her laughter as she watches Leo work this out. The only reason he thinks this is because last year, they shared _every_ class and sat next to each other in all of them. This year, they don't have as many.

"Wait…" Leo says, pointing at her as he continues to think. "We share biology."

"No," she responds.

"Physics?"

"No."

"Metallurgy?"

"No."

"Physiology?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Fitz!" Jemma exclaims. "I'm not in any your science classes this year. We only share history."

Leo's face shirts dramatically as if his life just flashed before his eyes. He pauses for a moment and actually has to think this through step-by-step. Leo swears that Jemma's been next to him in _every_ class this year. His heart stops, not because he's in love but because her presence is a concept that is just familiar for him. He can just picture her in all of his lecture halls: taking notes, nodding along with the teacher's lectures, laughing at whatever snarky side comment he made, flipping through her textbook - she's just _there_. But now that those memories are false, it just feels wrong as if life wasn't supposed to be that way but it does. If only science could explain all that to him…

"Fitz?" Jemma questions.

Leo snaps out of his daze and looks at Jemma who's giving him a strange face. It takes him a second to realize that Jemma is really there this time because this is the only class he shares with her. In all of SHIELD Academy this year, _this_ is the only class they share...and it's bloody history.

Leo clears his throat. "Well, that's embarrassing on my part. It's a good thing that we're friends which means that I'm confident that you would be okay with me stalking you anytime."

Jemma cringes a little, unsure of how to take that. Leo suddenly regrets saying that because he sounded like an actual creep.

"Welll…" Fitz mutters as he spins around in his chair. He does a complete circle before stopping in front of her again. "Just know in my heart and soul, you are in all of my classes.

Jemma sits there, shyly looking away because she isn't sure of what to say. Leo can still see her smiling and blushing, even, which makes him feel all warm on the inside. There was really one work to describe Jemma: remarkable. She leaves him in awe and it's so intense that she clearly never leaves his mind. And he isn't talking about how she physically looked.

He could've never resisted a shy and smart girl like Jemma Simmons - all that caution and intelligence wrapped up in a refined mystery.

And maybe he didn't mean he loved her in that beautiful, endless way that he sees portrayed in the media. It's that kind of love that was like connecting two souls, an unbreakable bond that prevails over the worst kind of circumstances, the most horrific decisions, and in this case, not sharing the same classes.

* * *

 **Yes. I had a boy say that to me once and he wishes he was my Fitz. If you want to read how this happened to me in real life or any other entries, go check out** ** _My "Failed" Love Life_** **on my Wattpad which you can access through my profile.**

 **(Also, don't come after me about the chemistry. I don't know it at all. I got that question from a university quiz on google and had to google the answer in a separate tab).**

 **I would like to give a big thank you to all of those who have read this OS! I felt super nostalgic writing it so please tell me what you thought. Also, do not be afraid to suggest a story idea to me. I write about 85% of the ideas given to me, even if I take a long time to deliver. It will get published eventually.**

 **~ MysteryGal5**


End file.
